warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Place of Eternal Darkness/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a cat in The Place of Eternal Darkness. In The Place of Eternal Darkness... (Rping Peleus) I watched my "son" from the shadows, my eyes narrow slits. I wished the Cerberus had killed him, but that stupid Orpheus had to warn him... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Mori scratched his ear. He snorted and glared at Feather from the shadows. He hated that tom! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I noticed Achlys had come back from the wold of the living. I didn't like her as leader, but then again, nobody truely did... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) It was hard for Mori not to leap and claw Achly. He just lashed his tail. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I hissed to myself and padded off into the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (who's the cat your rping right now?) Mori padded off into the forest to and hunted. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Peleus) I saw Mori in the distance. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:18, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Squeak) I paded through te under-growth once again thinking of my plans on the most painful way I would kill Slither. Andromeda was at my side glaring eviliy as she drove her claws into an indvisable enemy. Prickl ar 00:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I caught a skinny mouse. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "What's more painful, to chop of all the limbs and then the ears or chop of each foot then each limb one at a time?" Andromeda asked Squeak. Squeak shrugged then replied, "It's not like that has ever happened to me before! I think the second one would be more painful." Andormeda nodded then thought of her sister squealing with pain as each foot was tormn from her. Too bad Andromeda couldn't kill her sister many times, only once so it had to be enjoyable. Prickl ar 16:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I bit into the mouse. It tasted worse than the thunderpath so I spat it out. I let out a small growl. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:15, March 17, 2012 (UTC (coule Mori and Peleus be brothers?) Mori ate a rabbit and scratched an ear. "Here, have the rest of my rabbit." growled Mori as he gave the rest to Peleus. 17:27, April 2, 2012 (UTC) (No. He has no siblings. His past is explained in Traitor, the second fanfic I wrote about him. The first one was to disturbing, so I never posted it) "Thanks..." I said as I began to eat. I didn't like Mori very much, and I didn't trust him either. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Mori didn't like Peleus, but they were all stuck together in the place of enternal darkness. 01:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," I said again as I walked away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:00, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay